


Alone

by ArtFoxLife



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been gone for a while, left me in the suddenly cold and empty loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

He has been gone for a while, left me in the suddenly cold and empty loft. Sitting on the cold, wodden floor I am looking at the door for hours, waiting for him to come home again and kiss me.

Many have come to my life before and they were gonne without me noticing, many stayed for a while and I mourned them when they left, but I always knew I will get better again one day. I knew the sorrow will pass and and will continue to live on, just like I always do. 

We live in a world full of people and things just waiting to perish and be forgotten, in this world I am a constant, I never wither and I never die.

It has always been this way, but lately something has changed, since I met him. I know there will be noone else after him, I know the sorrow of his loss will never leave me.

I hear a key in a lock and the door opens to reveal him, smiling at me and puting his bow and quiver down. Losing him will be the end of me, luckily we still have some time left.


End file.
